I wish Heart
by Kaede Yoshida
Summary: La Primaria FT se encarga de desarrollar la magia de los estudiantes a parte del estudio, haciendo que en 6 grado se enfrenten en una competencia hasta tener un equipo ganador, el premio es cualquier deseo que quieran, pero que pasa con aquellos que no tienen magia y entran en el combate por el deseo... ¿Los enemigos pueden enamorarse? -Yo creo que es inevitable..no- [Pausada]
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola Mina-san bien antes que nada esta historia será con los personajes de Fairy Tail pero siendo niños, ¿Que porque? Buneno me imagine un mundo en el que vemos la vida de los niños y como desarrollan sus sentimientos hacia otros...**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y comencemos...**_

 _ ***Neko empieza la historia***_

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO-MASHIMA-TROLL-SAMA**_

 _ **LA HISTORIA PRODUCTO DE MI RETORCIDA IMAGINACIÓN**_

 _ **ATENCION: ANTES QUE NADA ESTO NO SERÁ UN GRAY X ERZA NO, lo que pasa es que ellos son los protagonistas al igual que Natsu y Lucy, y entre Gray y Erza solo habrá una buena amistad nada más gracias :D**_

* * *

 _ **Rivales.**_

-¿Te lo imaginabas?- pregunto el niño, la niña lo mira con una leve tristeza-Nosotros dos al final debemos enfrentarnos-

-Yo siempre creí que al final podríamos escoger nuestro destino, pero…- la niña mira al pequeño niño con una sonrisa-No me quejo ¿Y tú?-

El niño enciende su mano y asiente con la cabeza- Después de todo, no me contendré…Lucy-

-Lo mismo opino- la pequeña niña de cabello rubio saca su llave haciendo el intercambio de poder- Natsu esta vez ganaré-

-Empiecen-

.

.

-Lucy despierta- la voz de su madre hizo que la pequeña despertará, bostezo y se levanto, cambio su piyama por su uniforme el cual constaba de una playera blanca con franjas azules a los costados, su muñó en la parte delantera del pecho, y su falda color azul marino, mientras su gorra era de color negro como su sueter, cepillo su largo cabello rubio y bajo a desayunar.

-Buenos días- saludó a su madre la cual dejo su plato de comida en la mesa-Oh que rico-

-Me alegro que amanecieras de buen humor Lucy- añadió Layla al sentarse en la mesa y tomar su café-

-Sí, es que hoy inicio el último año de primaria, y no quiero llegar tarde- dijo Lucy al momento que empezaba a devorar su comida, su madre río.

-Me parece bien, Lucy una cosa…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Te unirás al equipo de este año de tú clase?- la pregunta de su madre hizo que dejará de comer y la mirará sería-Me preocupa Lucy, se que tú sabes manejar este tipo de…situaciones pero-

-Mamá- la interrumpió la pequeña- No debes preocuparte, el que no tenga poderes no significa que soy débil-

-Lucy-

-Dejemos esa platica además-la pequeña niña sonríe- Todo estará bien - (Ella es Lucy Heartfilia edad 11 años).

-Por cierto y mi hermano- pregunto Lucy al tomar su leche.

-Él dijo que debía llegar temprano hoy… además que tenía que verse con Sting para un proyecto de bienvenida para los nuevos alumnos-

-Ya veo-susurro Lucy un poco sonrojada.

Lucy termino de comer y salió rumbo a su escuela, mientras su madre la miraba irse y sentía culpabilidad al saber que su hija no tenía magia como los demás.

-Buenos días Lucy- saludó una niña de cabello rojo quien esperaba a la pequeña rubia-Te vez bien hoy-

-Hola Erza- saludó Lucy (Erza Scarlet edad 11 años)-Y bien nos vamos- añadió Erza empezando a caminar, Lucy igual lo hizo, las flores de cerezo estaban en flor así que los pétalos caían sobre la cabeza de las dos pequeñas-Espero que este año nos toque juntas-

-Sí, yo también espero-afirmo Lucy al detenerse en el semáforo-Por cierto Erza, escuche que mejoraste en tú habilidad de invocar armas-

-O eso- Erza miró su mano y sonrió-Sí, practique con papá y aquí el fruto de mi esfuerzo-

-Ya veo, yo solo pude vencer a un maestro de cinta negra de karate pero no pase da ahí, jiji-

-Lucy, en serió que a veces me das miedo- afirmo la peli roja al mirara a su amiga, las dos niñas llegaron a la escuela y entraron-Bien ahora….-

-Buenos días sus credenciales- pidió un robot en forma de hada, las niñas sacaron sus credenciales que fueron escaneadas por el robot- Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet bienvenidas a su último ciclo escolar, por favor pasen a ver el tablero de grupos y tengan bonito día-

-Gracias- las dos niñas siguieron su camino llegaron al tablero de grupos, Lucy miró y sonrió.

-Erza-

-No estás feliz Lucy- sonrió Scarlet al abrazar a su amiga-Estamos en el mismo grupo-

-"Gracias dios, creo que tener a Erza cercas me ayudará mucho"-pensó Lucy en eso nieve empezó a caer del cielo lo cual hizo temblar a las dos niñas-Que frío-

-Oye- Erza miró enojada a un chico albino que se acerco a ver el tablero-Oculta tus poderes Lyon, aun no empiezan los torneos ni la competencia-

-Je, Scarlet es mejor que muestre mi magia antes que todos los debiluchos de esta escuela quieran hacer equipos no crees- sonrió burlón el albino (Lyon Bastia edad 11 años)-Esta vez no tendré compasión y te haré puré-

-Deja de ladrar, mira que perro que ladra no muerde- agrego Erza esbozando una sonrisa, lo cual hizo que Lyon torciera la boca y dirigiera su mirada a Lucy.

-O la chica que no tiene poderes- río- Pero aun así escuche que quieres participar este año, estas enferma o que-

-No solo cuenta los poderes, también la inteligencia…- contesto Lucy, Erza se río mientras Lyon se enojo-Erza vámonos-

-Claro-

-Las eliminaré a las dos lo juró- grito el albino, las niñas siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a su salón de clases, en eso una chica de cabello azul se lanzó con Lucy haciendo que cayeran para atrás.

-Lucy…-

-Juvia-

-Como has estado, Lucy- sonrió la peli azul con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro (Juvia Loxar edad 11 años)-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si gracias- contesto Lucy separándose de Juvia- No puedo creer que este aquí también-

-Je Juvia sabía que el destino quería que estuviéramos juntas, después de todo somos mejores amigas no es así-

-Mejores amigas Lucy- susurro Erza con un aura negra alrededor de su cuerpo, la rubia se volteó y sonrió nerviosamente.

-Oye no te pongas así, esto… Erza ella es Juvia mi amiga de cuarto año, Juvia ella es Erza mi amiga de infancia- las presentó la rubia, Juvia sonrió y estiró su mano a la peli roja-Erza…-

-Hola Erza, soy Juvia- saludó la peli azul, Erza alzo la cabeza y sonrió recuperándose de la escena.

-Mucho gusto, déjame decirte que Lucy es como mi hermana así que puedes quedarte con el título de mejor amiga-

-Erza…-grito Lucy, Juvia ladeó su cabeza confundida, en eso se les acerco un chico de cabello negro alborotado y largo, con un arete en la oreja derecha quien se atrancó en el hombro de Juvia.

-Que pasa mujer del agua… oh yo te conozco tú eres una de las 10 niñas que no usan magia no es así- señaló el chico a Lucy quien se deprimió por el comentario, Juvia golpeo a el chico.

-Gajeel, que dices de Lucy, Juvia ordena que te disculpes-

-Tsch no tenías que golpearme- susurro Gajeel al mirara a su amiga (Gajeel Redfox edad 11 años).

-Él es Gajeel, Gajeel ellas son Lucy y Erza- los presento la chica de cabello azul, así los alumnos empezaron a conocerse y socializar, en eso el director habló por la bocina haciendo que todos los alumnos se dirigieran al auditorio, Lucy y los demás salieron.

-Oh, Erza se que eres muy poderosa- hablo Gajeel mirando a Scarlet- Que mal que no pueda pelear contigo ahorita-

-Estamos en el mismo salón creo que no es bueno pelearnos entre nosotros, considerando que quizás los equipos sean escogidos este mismo día-comentó Erza haciendo que todos se tensarán, Lucy agacho la cabeza "La competencia, quiero ganar, y saber qué tipo de premio darán, quizás y sea un deseo en donde yo… pueda pedir que todo sea como antes" pensó la rubia, al girar la esquina no se fijo y choco contra un niño, los dos cayeron haciendo que los demás alumnos los mirarán, Lucy se sobo la cabeza mientras se incorporaba y miraba al chico que había tirado.

-Lo siento- se disculpó esta, el chico no dijo nada y se levanto, poso su mirada en la rubia quien se exalto al verlo.

-Ella está muerta…-susurraron algunos alumnos, Lucy se espantó y sonrió nerviosamente empezando a mover sus manos.

-Esto…-

-Oye ten más cuidado tonta- susurro este Lucy poso sus ojos en los del chico, esa mirada que delataba sus ojos verdes, los ojos de la niña observaron todo en él, tenía el cabello rosa, y usaba una bufanda blanca ¿En primavera?, tenía pantalón blanco, sueter azul marino sin fajar la playera blanca la cual salía del sueter, los ojos marrones de Lucy se abrieron al ver a l chico quien tenía una mirada de ¿Enojo, Furia?-¿Te quitaras o qué?-

-Yo…esto bueno-

-O deseas que yo te quite- dijo este al alzar su mano, Lucy se espantó al ver que la mano del chico salía fuego, los demás estudiantes se alejaron asustados, Juvia se paró enfrente de Lucy al igual que Erza-Que demonios…-

-Detente Natsu- grito un chico que se acercaba al peli rosa, era de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color sin embargo este no llevaba la ropa de arriba- Sabes que no puedes hacer esto, estamos en clase-

-Ella empezó- se quejó el peli rosa apagando el fuego, las chicas suspirarón aliviadas- Tú…- grito Natsu al ver de nuevo a Lucy-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Oye, primero la espantas y ahora quieres saber su nombre… eres un imbécil sabes- río el peli negro.

-Cállate maldito cubo de hielo andante-

-¿Qué dijiste? Horno con patas- grito el otro chico empezando a pelear con el niño de cabello rosa, las chicas se quedaron sin habla, en eso Erza tomó la mano de Lucy y empezaron a correr alejándose de esa incómoda situación.

-A salvo- susurro Juvia al dejar de correr, Erza al igual que Gajeel suspiraron-Lucy está bien-

-Si gracias, esto ¿Quién era él? Jamás había visto magia de fuego-pregunto la rubia, los chicos se miraron y negaron.

-Lucy es mejor que no sepas nada, pero aléjate de ese chico- agrego Juvia al mirar a la rubia, Lucy tragó y asintió, Erza miró a Gajeel.

-Tú sabes quién era verdad-

-Sí, era Salamander- susurro Gajeel solo para que la oyera Scarlet, los niños llegaron al auditorio y se reunieron con su grupo, cada grupo estaba separado del resto, desde los de primer año hasta los de sexto, todos estaban callados y nerviosos.

-Mocosos como están- grito un viejito que salía detrás del escenario con una gran sonrisa-Les doy una grata bienvenida a todos, los de primer año ya tuvieron su bienvenida ahora… vamos a lo que importa…Profesora Mirajane-

-Si director- detrás de él apareció una bella mujer de cabellera blanca con ojos azules sosteniendo una carpeta.

-Ah, es la profesora Mirajane- susurro Lucy agarrando sus mejillas y sonriendo-Que linda es-

-Veo que te agrada- susurro Erza, Lucy asintió, Juvia sin embargo miró seriamente a la albina, Mirajane miró a todos sin embrago por un instante observo a Lucy lo cual Juvia se dio cuenta y apretó los dientes.

-Bienvenidos niños, espero que hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones, ya que como saben este año, los alumnos de sexto año se enfrentaran en la competencia, en donde mostrarán sus habilidades y como han mejorado al controlar sus poderes, así que al final del día habrá un cartel donde se anotarán los representantes de cada grupo, recuerden una vez que se apunte no hay vuelta atrás, suerte a todos, los alumnos de quinto y sexto grado pasen al patio principal, los demás pueden empezar con sus clases-

AL terminar el escenario quedo en solo, todos los niños salieron del auditorio, el grupo de Lucy quedo afuera en el patio y empezaron a dialogar.

-Yo digo que Erza, Juvia, Gajeel- dijo una de los alumnos, a lo que los demás asintieron, Lucy miró como sus compañeros debatían sobre los otros integrantes, agacho la cabeza mientras suspiraba, en eso un lindo conejito apareció enfrente de ella hecho de algodón de azúcar.

-Pero…-

-Las niñas lindas no deben tener esa cara triste- sonrió un chico de cabello castaño y ojos negros, Lucy sonrió y sostuvo al conejito que desapareció convirtiéndose en un dulce-me llamo Hibiki, Lucy mucho gusto…-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Eres una de las niñas más inteligentes de la escuela, también eres una de las que no usan magia…pero aun así estuviste en la mini-competencia el año pasado me sorprendes-

-Incluso eso, nadie sabe que yo estuve inscrita, es decir… mi equipo fue expulsado a la primera ronda por eso…-

-No deberías sorprenderte, ya que mi magia es la información y estado observándote mucho-

-Gracias-susurro Lucy sonrojada, Hibiki sonrió y tomó la mano de la rubia (Hibiki Lates edad 11 años).

-Oigan Lucy ella este en el equipo-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Juvia y Erza, Lucy se sonrojo.

-Hibiki-

-Lucy…- habló una chica de cabello largo color azul- Por qué no, ella estuvo el año pasado en un equipo no… en el mini-campeonato para poder acreditar el año con diez-

-Que fue eliminado de inmediato- agrego un chico haciendo que todos rieran, la rubia se avergonzó, Erza se enojo y golpeo con su pie el suelo, ocasionando que todos pararán de reír.

-Lucy, escucha, no… bueno mejor no-agrego Erza, Lucy abrió enormes los ojos-No bueno tú sabes…-

-Erza, no soy débil y lo que importa es que sea una buena estrategia para la pelea no es así- grito Lucy haciendo que el grupo los mirarán-Además…-

-Así que Erza, Lucy Heartfilia estará en su equipo- la voz del chico hizo a todos retroceder a excepción de Erza, Juvia y Lucy-Creo que quieren perder este año no es así-

-Lyon, porque no nos dejas en paz- pregunto Juvia viendo al albino, este río y señalo a Lucy-Las chicas como tú no deberían existir, sin magia, sin habilidad, eres una carga para los demás…-

Lucy agacho la cabeza, Erza y Juvia se enojaron y se pusieron en guardia- Oh vaya-

-Lyon si vuelves a decir algo…-

-Que pasa, ¿Quieren pelear? Adelante- sonrió el albino al juntar sus dos manos-Erza Juvia puedo contra las dos-

Los alumnos se quedaron viendo a los chicos que estaban listos para atacarse.

-¿Qué crees que haces Lyon?-

El albino se tenso y bajo la manos, volteó y se encontró con unos ojos de color jade quien lo miraban serió-Natsu, demonios deja de asustarme así-

-Mmmm… que pasa, ibas atacar o algo así-

-No que va, no quiero que nos descalifiquen sin antes empezar la competencia, eran estas chicas que empezaron-

-Maldito- susurro Erza entre dientes, Natsu suspiro y miró a Lucy quien tenía la mirada agachada-Lyon-

-Oye que hacen, chicos oh… el grupo B, así que están haciendo amigos-se acerco Gray al mirar la escena-Ustedes son las de hace rato-

-Gray, Natsu, Lyon, Mo debemos anotarnos en la lista- grito una chica de cabello blanco quien se acercó a estos- Con el grupo B, oigan son nuestros enemigos los olvidan-

-Lo sabemos Lissana, pero solo quería venir a burlarme de su estupidez- agrego Lyon riendo, los alumnos empezaron a enojarse, en eso Gajeel se acerco.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Salamander-

-Gajeel- se impresiono el peli rosa al ver al chico quien sonrió-Si mucho tiempo, Estas en este grupo-

-Si-

-Competirás, creo que sería interesante enfrentarnos- sonrió el peli rosa, Gajeel río y se señalo así mismo-Y bien-

-Claro que si tonto…-

-Pero olvídalo Natsu ellos perderán- agrego rápidamente el albino, el oji-verde lo miró, Lyon señalo a la rubia- Ya que esta chica estará en su equipo y perderán-

-Porque…-

-Cállate Lyon-espeto Erza, pero el albino le susurro en la oreja al peli rosa, este miró a Lucy sorprendido y se toco la cabeza.

-Gajeel, esto no será divertido si tú…-

-Les ganaremos- fue interrumpido por la rubia quien alzo su mirada llena de confianza-Les ganaremos-

Todos se quedaron callados, Lucy señaló a Natsu- Les ganaremos, aunque no use magia, se defenderme y se utilizar la cabeza, no me sobreestimen soy más fuerte de lo que creen, así que peleare…-

Erza al igual que Juvia sonrieron, Lyon se atacó de la risa, Gray sonrió mientras Lissana miraba a Natsu quien su mirada cambio a una más relajada lo cual molesto un poco a la albina.

-Lucy Heartfilia verdad-hablo Natsu, Lucy asintió, el peli rosa avanzo a ella haciendo que los alumnos retrocedieran, al estar cercas de Lucy la miró más de cercas ocasionando el nerviosismo de la niña-Demuéstrame que puedes-

-Eh-

Natsu estiró su mano-Siento lo de hace rato, me pase un poco… me llamo Natsu Dragneel y creo que seremos rivales en esta competencia, suerte Lucy Heartfilia-

Las palabras el chico hicieron emocionar a la rubia quien asintió y tomó la mano del peli rosa la cual le quemó un poco.

-Natsu Dragneel-susurro Lucy mientras veía al niño sonreír "No perderé" pensó esta al soltar la mano del chico "Y menos contra ellos, todo sea por el deseo hacia esa persona" miró a los del otro grupo y asintió.

-El sexto año grupo B… ganara este año- grito Lucy sonriendo, Natsu río y se señalo a sí mismo.

-Lo mismo va para nosotros, no perderemos Heartfilia-

-Bien dicho Dragneel-

La escuela primaria de Fairy Tail se dedica a hacer que los alumnos a parte de estudiar, aprendan a utilizar su poder mágico, los niños revelan su poder a los 9 años, pero aquellos quienes no tienen poderes son despreciados por los demás alumnos, a excepción de algunos, cada año se hacen la competencia de sexto año para ver quién puede alcanzar el premio el cual se dice que es un deseo…cualquier deseo te será concedido siendo bueno o malo...

-No perderé-

-Ni yo Heartfilia-

* * *

 _ **Y bien que les pareció, estoy pensando en hacer combates, retos y alianzas y por supuesto romance pero esto será de poco a poco, veamos como nuestros personajes se van relacionando y quienes serán los primeros en caer ante el amor ... :3**_

 _ **Siguiente Capítulo:**_

 _ **Empieza la Competencia...**_

 _ **Este fic se actualizara cada fin de mes o sea se 31 de cada mes, si esta vez quiero ordenar todos mis fics y no pasar de la fecha señalada, ya sea por trabajo o por la escuela yo les avisaría por medio de mi pagina de Facebook que eh hecho esta en mi perfil, por ahí diré los días que podre actualizar o en dado caso puedo adelantar capítulo así que estense alerta**_

 _ **Mina-san sean felices coman frutas y verduras y nos vemos mañana ;3 Deseenme suerte en mi examen :D**_


	2. Chapter 2 Comienza la competencia

_**Hola mina-san si este fic no estaba muerto ni pausado, pues no se como disculparme por actualizarlo hasta este momento, paso como medio año más o menos bueno paso mucho tiempo...**_

 _ **Lo que pasa es que quise concentrarme más en mis fics que estaban más adelantados y deje este solo, pero hoy me tome una oportunidad en actualizarlo ^w^ no pausaré este fic, ya que tengo pensado hacer una gran competencia y una gran trama *O*¨estoy emocionado en como se desarrollará esta historia, eso si no les prometo actualizarlo tan seguido, pero de que lo acabaré lo acabaré así que espero no se desanimen y lo sigan hasta el final :D**_

 _ **sin más que decir empecemos la historia**_

 _ **~Neko empieza la historia~**_

* * *

 ** _Comenzó la competencia._**

El sonido de algo explotando hizo a la rubia despertarse de golpe, a su lado su amiga peli roja sonreía.

-Levántate Lucy es hora.- dijo Erza cruzando su brazos, Lucy por otro lado agarro su reloj.

-Son las cinco y media de la mañana Erza.-

-Je, así es, lo mejor es estrenar antes de que empiecen las clases por eso anoche te dije que te durmieras temprano recuerdas.-

Lucy sonrió nerviosamente.

( _Recuerdos de la noche anterior._

 _-Y duérmete ya Lucy mañana vendré temprano por ti, entendiste.- había dicho Erza, Lucy le dijo que sí a todo, pero ella se había dormido a las 12 de la noche por ver el maratón de una serie que estaba a punto de acabar)_

-No creí que fuera en serió.- susurro Lucy soltando pequeñas lágrimas mientras corrían por el parque- ¿Y por qué no has despertado a los demás del equipo?-

-Sí lo hice de hecho, los eh deje entrenando en nuestra fortaleza.-

-¿Tenemos fortaleza?-

-Sí.- Erza se detuvo y le enseño un dibujo el cual Lucy tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reír-A que es genial, lo hice junto a mi papá ayer, atrás de mi casa ya que tenía mucho espació.- termino de decir Erza con una sonrisa en su rostro.

….

….

-Lucy ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Lisie mientras veía como la rubia al igual que Juvia, Gajeel, Hibiki estaban apoyados en su butaca con los ojos cerrados- Veo que esto es obra de Erza.-

-Ni te lo imaginas.- susurro Lucy alzando la cabeza- ¿En qué me eh metido?-

-Bueno Lucy no es que Erza sea mala.- agrego Juvia sentándose enfrente de ella-Simplemente son estrategias para ganar.-

-Sin embargo por qué levantarnos a las cinco y media de la mañana eso es castigo divino.- Gajeel grito pegando en la butaca haciendo a Hibiki despertarse espantado, era la segunda hora de clases y los chicos no podían mantenerse despiertos, habían pasado tres días desde que habían formado los grupos, pero aún no eran presentados formalmente, y los del equipo B estaban Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Gajeel, Hibiki y un chico el cual Gajeel recomendó pero no había asistido aún a clases, así que los chicos desconocían quien era, esos tres días no habían sido tranquilos, pues los de otros grupos miraban a la rubia y susurraban sin poder creer que ella siendo una chica sin magia participaría en el concurso donde todo tenían como defenderse, a excepción de ella.

-Chicos hoy entrenaremos.- Erza hablo, las clases habían terminado, con gran fuerza los chicos se pudieron mantener despiertos.

-No… debes estar bromeando Titania.- grito Gajeel, pero este se quedó callado al ver la mirada fría y sería de Erza.

-Jum me ¿Estás diciendo que soy bromista?-

-Nada de eso Erza… Gajeel quería decir que estamos exagerando ya sabes, las tareas y que nos despertamos muy temprano el día de hoy.- Juvia trato de calmar a la chica lo cual logró.

-Creo que tienen razón, así que los rolaremos, pero como este día es especial entrenaremos esta tarde también, mañana será hasta la tarde y así sucesivamente.-

Todos suspirarón rendidos.

-Yo lo siento pero no podré entrenar.- dijo Lucy agarrando su mochila.

-Y ¿Eso por qué?-pregunto Erza deteniendo a su amiga del hombro- Huyes.-

-No, es que como no tengo aún un club al que unirme.-

-Cierto, casi todos nos hemos unido a los club donde entrenamos nuestros poderes, así que…- Juvia mejor no continuo, Lucy movió su mano.

-No te preocupes por ese tipo de comentarios… iré a un club donde puedo hacer algo sin magia.- Lucy salió del salón.

-¿Cómo pretende esa coneja participar si no tiene poderes?- Gajeel observo a Erza quien estaba sería.

-Ella es terca, pero no se rendirá después de todo.- la imagen de un chico peli azul apareció en su mente- Ella desea algo desesperadamente y por ello quiere el deseo.-

…

…

Lucy llego a el salón 3 del edificio viejo, tenía una lista de tres clubs donde los niños no necesitaban a fuerzas la magia, abrió la puerta y encontró el cuarto vació, quizás y se había equivocado, se rindió y espero… vio varias cajas apiladas y abrió una de ella, encontrando un micrófono e instrumentos de música, sonrió y agarró el micrófono.

-Es hora de hacer música.- dijo riendo, pues el club era musical por lo cuál le había llamado la atención, dejo el micrófono en el piso y tomo una guitarra, toco las cuerdas que estaban desafinadas… la imagen del chico peli azul surco su mente, ella sentada en el pasto mientras el tocaba y otro chico del mismo color de cabello tocaba la flauta.

-Heartfilia.- la voz del chico, la regreso a la realidad, se giró encontrándose con aquel chico que había declarado que sería su rival.

-Yo debería decir eso Dragneel, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Lucy mientras Natsu entraba al salón y se sentaba en una silla colocada a lado de un estante.

-Siempre vengo aquí, más a parte estoy inscrito en este club.-

-¡Mentira!-grito Lucy señalándolo- ¿Por qué rayos estarías en un club donde está diseñado para los chicos sin magia?-

Natsu la ignoró y cerró los ojos, Lucy se enojó más por ese acto de desinterés por parte del peli rosa, pero si eso era cierto… ella no quería estar en el mismo lugar que ese chico, era extraño ya que no lo odiaba pero sentía incomoda a su lado "Su mirada es penetrante" pensaba cada vez que lo topaba, se levantó del piso y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir esta se abrió y se mostró una mujer albina junto con otra chico y un chico.

-Maestra Mirajane.- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa y los ojos brillando, la albina sonrió y entró a lado de los dos chicos que la seguían, Natsu se levantó al ver a los chicos.

-Wendy ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Hermano Natsu, yo bueno… escogí este club.- dijo la pequeña niña mientras se agarraba su sueter y lo jalaba.

-"Hermano"- Lucy miró a la chica y a Natsu-"No se parecen".-

-Bien, yo seré su maestro en el club musical múltiple.-Mirajane dejo sus cosas en el escritorio- veo que son todos no es así.-

-Yo falto.- dijo otra chica de cabello azul quien llego corriendo al salón- Je, je llego un poquito tarde.-

-Y ahora Levy.- Natsu suspiro, la peli azul inflo sus mejillas.

-No me hace tan feliz verte aquí Natsu.-

-¡Esperen!- grito Lucy haciendo que todos la mirarán- Maestra que pasa, es decir se supone que este club es solo para…-

-es recomendado para los que no utilizan magia, pero cualquiera puede entrar.- Mirajane le explico cerrándolo un ojo, Lucy suspiro y miró a los chicos- Acaso ya no quieres estar Lucy.- la albina la miró tristemente, Lucy negó con la cabeza.

-No eh dicho eso "por alguna razón estar cercas de la maestra me hace feliz" pero no ellos, usarán magia verdad.-

-Claro que no, es musical múltiple no hacemos nada de eso.- Mirajane miró a Natsu- No es así Natsu, creo que no usarás magia.-

-Yo solo quiero estar tranquilo.- respondió este, Lucy lo miró, por más que lo veía no entendí esa actitud de su parte, Mirajane los reunió a todos en círculo.

-Bien preséntense, Yo todos me conocen así que no creo que deba presentarme- Mirajane río mientras los chicos se miraban- Y bien…-

-Wendy Marvell esto, sexto años mucho gusto.- dijo está asustada, "Acaso no es hermana de ese tipo".

-Yo soy Levy MacGarden, año sexto A mucho gusto.-

-Rogue… yo…- pero el chico ya no habló, Lucy alzo una ceja ese chico se le hacía conocido.

-Veo que tú también eres uno de nosotros.- susurro Natsu poniéndose de pie-Natsu Dragneel sexto A.-

-Bien solo faltas tú…- dijo Mirajane dando una palmadita a Lucy, está se levantó.

-Lucy Heartfilia sexto B mucho gusto.-

-Todos te conocemos Heartfilia…- Rogue la miró serio-Tú hermano fue ganador hace tres años.-

Lucy agacho la mirada, Mirajane aplaudió.

-Bien, ahora que nos presentamos doy terminada la reunión, por ahora ya se conocen, y pegaré los horarios en la pizarra de la entrada, ya que como todos son de sexto debo acomodarlos, más a parte por qué los cinco competirán no es así.-

Los cinco chicos se miraron- Bien adiós vayan con cuidado.- todo salieron-Lucy espera quiero hablar contigo.-

La rubia se detuvo y se acercó a la albina.

-Dígame maestra.-

La albina sonrió y le entregó una medalla, la chica la miró confundida- Es tuyo… hace dos años la perdiste…-

Lucy tomó la medalla y al abrirla estaba ella y los dos chicos, trago al ver la imagen, pero ella no recordaba haber tenido una medalla así, o quizás sí.

-Gracias.-

-Yo sé que podrás ganar Lucy, solo esfuérzate.-Lucy miró a la mujer quien sonreía con sinceridad, y algo dentro de ella se alegró al pensar que una sola persona creía en ella, salió de la escuela.

-No deberías acercarte tanto a ella Heartfilia.- Habló Natsu recargado en la pared, Lucy lo miró-Solo es una recomendación.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Pero es tú vida.- diciendo esto empezó a caminar-Estaré esperando a que llegue mañana para empezar la pelea.- Lucy lo miró alejarse, observo la medalla en su palma, y siguió su camino, desde el techo la mujer de ojos azules la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Así que planeas que sea ella verdad.- dijo el director detrás de ella-Por el deseo de ese chico.-

-Lo supe desde el primer momento que la vi lo sentí, y quizás ella será la única capaz de ayudar a ese niño cual poder es grande… las manecillas del destino está empezando a moverse de nuevo.-

….

….

….

-Me voy a dormir.- Lucy se levantó de la silla y miró el lugar vació a su derecha-Tampoco vendrá a cenar hoy.-

-Lucy, tú hermano tuvo una emergencia, su jefe quería que se quedará unas horas extras.-

-Ya veo… así que desde hace dos días está quedándose horas extras no.- diciendo esto la niña se echó a correr a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se derrumbó en su cama, su cuarto tenía un color rosa pálido y era un poco pequeño, contaba de un pequeño tocador cercas de la ventana la cual daba al jardín, con un pequeño escritorio, el closet estaba al lado de la puerta, una alfombra estaba en el centro de la habitación y en una esquina estaba el televisor.

La niña rubia abrazo su almohada y suspiro.

-Mañana es el gran día…- susurro y vio la medalla que estaba en su pequeño tocador de noche, prendió la lámpara y la tomó-Acaso ¿Yo tenía una medalla así?-

….

….

….

-Mañana será el día en que derrotaré a ese presumido de Bastia jajajaja.- Erza empezó a reír, un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises, entró al cuarto y la miró un poco, no, muy molesto.

-Te puedes callar ya.- dijo este, Erza le lanza una almohada-¡Erza!-

-¡Noah!-Erza dijo en el mismo tono-Sabes esto, es muy, muy importante…-

-No me digas.- dijo el chico con sarcasmo en su voz-Eso mismo dijiste el día que… se abrió la nueva pastelería, o la vez en que se iba a regalar el pastel de fresa de 8 kilos a los cinco primeros clientes o el día que…-

-Ya vale lo entendí pero ahora.- la niña de cabello rojo se subió a su cama e hizo aparecer una espada-Mañana empieza la competencia.-

-O vaya.- el chico de 15 años se sentó en la cama-Y veo que participaras.-

-Sí y ganaremos.-

-Déjame ver algo… tienes un deseo, o solo quieres…quieres.-

-Mira Noah…-Erza le apunto con la espada-Ganaré esa competencia y pediré un deseo e iré a entrenar a una de las mejores escuelas que existen, así que ganaré… ganaremos y mi deseo se hará realidad.-

-Espero que no tenga que ver con pasteles.-

-Noah.- Erza sonrió y señalo la puerta- Adiós.-

-Sabes podríamos empezar a llevarnos bien… aunque seamos, medios hermanos podríamos.-

-Adiós Noah.-

El chico se levantó con la última advertencia de Erza y salió del cuarto, Erza se dejó caer en su cama e hizo desaparecer la espada, miró el techo la luz se apagó al tronar los dedos, dejando a la enorme habitación en oscuras la cual era muy enorme para una niña de once años, con un closet y un enorme espejo para verse, una tocador de madera muy cara, un escritorio enorme y una mesa en el centro estilo japonesa, se levantó y salió al balcón, puso sus ojos en la enorme luna que iluminaba el laberinto y enorme jardín.

-Mamá.-

….

….

…

-Juvia esta lista.- dijo la chica peli azul alzando las manos-Lucy espero que le guste el nuevo traje que Juvia hizo.- dijo la chica mirando el vestido estilo princesa, Juvia le encantaba hacer trajes y coser ropa, su sueño era ser algún día una gran diseñadora de moda, así que después de conocer a Lucy y su amiga Meredy les hacía siempre una conjunto de ropa.

-Mañana es el día… también.- susurro y miró su calendario-Juvia ganará y pedirá aquello que siempre a anhelado…Juvia no dudará en derrotar a quien se cruce en mi camino.- dijo con una mirada llena de confianza, se miró en el espejo del baño y después volvió a sonreír-Me pregunto si a Lucy le gustará.-

…

…

…

Natsu veía la noche desde su casa del árbol, todos ya estaban durmiendo, pero él no podía mañana sería el día, él no quería competir pues temía poder hacerle daño a alguien, pero si quería obtener ese deseo y de una vez por todas deshacerse de ese enorme poder que poseía, debía ganar y eliminar a quien se entrometiera en su camino.

-Ganaré.-

-Hermano.- susurro una chica de cabello azul largo quien miraba desde su ventana al chico peli rosa.

….

….

….

-Bienvenidos.- Mirajane recibió a todos con su típica alegría, los seis grupos de sexto grado se encontraban en el auditorio el cual estaba libre de sillas, todos estaban divididos en grupos y en frente de estos los equipos que se enfrentarían por el premio, Makarov estaba sentado al lado de los seis vigilantes y supervisores de la competencia.

-Hoy es un día muy especial, ya que se inaugura el torneo _I Wish Heart_.- Todos aplaudieron y gritaron- Como saben este torneo se hace con el objetivo de medir las habilidades mágicas de los estudiantes, también en la ayuda y unión con sus compañeros de equipo, que no solo serán los que salgan a enfrentarse, si no todos los miembros del salón son sus compañeros, y deben confiar en ellos como ellos confiaran en sus competidores… al finalizar el torneo, solo quedarán dos equipos, quienes se enfrentaran para conseguir el primer lugar.- su voz sonó sería- Los seis ganadores tendrán un deseo que pedir, el que sea se les será concedido… y serán enviados a una escuela privada en donde desarrollarán mejor sus habilidades en pelea y magia… por ello es que se hace la competencia, si creen tener lo necesario para luchar háganlo y demuéstrenlo… ahora hablará el director.-

Makarov se levantó de su silla y tomó el micrófono.

-Es realmente bajito no lo crees.-susurro Erza a Lucy, esta asintió, ella no había podido dormir en toda la noche, abrió su mano y encontró la nota _–Perdóname por no haber llegado temprano para desearte suerte, quiero que sepas que confió en ti… solo no arriesgues._

-Hermano.- susurro Lucy, todos los alumnos guardaron silencio cuando el director empezó hablar.

-Bien mocosos (lo dice de cariño) hoy es el día, les presento a los supervisores de la competencia- los seis nombrados se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia-Ellos al igual que la profesora Mirajane y su servidor seremos los que manejaremos y supervisaremos los encuentros, como todos los años solo un grupo será el ganador, esto dependerán de que tan valientes, fuertes, astutos, unidos sean y sobre todo confíen en sus compañeros, el que tengan o no magia eso no importa, ya que si todos sus compañeros, amigos su grupo los apoyan, no creo que haya magia más poderosa que eso… la confianza… les deseo la mejores de la suerte así que se presentarán a los competidores…maestra-

Mirajane tomó el micrófono-Bien empecemos, del grupo 6-F son…-

Lucy y su grupo veían como los chicos pasaban enfrente y se presentaban, una pequeña desesperación de salir corriendo la domino, Erza se percató de esto y tomó su mano, la rubia la miró.

-Si quieres irte es el momento.- susurro sin dejar de mirar al frente-Pero si en verdad quieres mostrarles de lo que eres capaz… y lo especial que eres resiste y se fuerte-la mirada de Erza se topó con la suya-Y cree en ti.-

-Erza…-

-Del grupo D son… Minerva, Drake, Shelia, Miliana, Steve y Night- los chicos saludaron y sonrieron, Erza se puso sería.

-Esa chica Minerva…-

-Hay que tener cuidado con ella.- completo Juvia, Lucy asintió, no por nada esa chica peli negra era apodada La bruja negra… Lucy miró a los demás participantes…" _Sera una batalla dura"_

-Sexto C son… Ángel, Cobra, Racer, Meredy, Ultear y Flare.- todos los alumnos miraron con miedo a los nombrados, pues ellos eran considerados unos de los más fuertes de la escuela, estos solo sonrieron pues sabían que todos les temían y respetaban.

-Sexto B… son Erza Scarlet.- la peli roja dio un paso al frente y sonrió-Juvia Loxar.- la peli azul la imitó-Gajeel Redfox.- el chico peli negro solo bufo sin saludar- Hibiki.- el peli naranja saludo y sonrió ocasionando que más de una chica suspirará por él-Rogue Cheney.- el otro peli negro dio un paso al frente, Lucy no recordaba que ese chico era de su salón, así que el dio en que los del club se presentaron no lo recordó hasta esa mañana en que Erza le presentó al otro miembro del equipo lo cual ella se disculpó pero el chico solo se limitó al ignorarla lo cual la puso de malas.

-Y Lucy Heartfilia.- la rubia salió de sus pensamientos y se limitó a inclinar la cabeza, y como esperaba más de uno empezó a murmurar y a reír - _¿Qué hace esa chica ahí?—Pobrecita—No creo que piense que puede ganar Jejeje.-_

 _-_ Lucy.- Erza la llamo, Lucy asintió y levanto la cabeza.

-Ahora los de Sexto A Gray Fullbuster…Gray por favor ponte la playera.- un chico peli negro salió desnudo de la parte de arriba-Lyon Bastia… por favor también ponte pantalones.- el chico albino solo sonrió, Erza apretó los dientes furiosa, mientras las demás chicas gritaban por los chicos, no por nada eran considerados los Hermanos de Hielo- Lissana Strauss.- una chica albina de ojos azules apareció y saludo con su mano-Levy MacGarden.- en cambio la chica peli azul dio un brinco y saludo a todos con una enorme sonrisa _"Ella es muy abierta"_ –Wendy Marvell- la chica peli azul salió y saludo a todos, Lucy la miró " _Acaso ella no era"-_ Y por último… Natsu Dragneel.- todos se callaron al ver al peli rosa bostezar y mirar a todos con desinterés… Lucy no entendió ese acto, no hace poco ¿estaban gritando por los chicos que eran considerados lindos?

-Estos son los representantes de cada grupo así que…director.-

El pequeño anciano se levantó y saco una pistola la cual hizo accionar y salió un disparo.

-Doy por iniciado la competencia _I Wish Heart.-_

Todos los competidores sonrieron, otros suspiraron y otros empezaron a gritar, sin embargo los grupo solo se miraron con una enorme sonrisa.

-"Ganaré con mi equipo y obtendré ese deseo"- Lucy apretó su collar, pero sintió una mirada y volteo encontrándose con Natsu observándola sin expresión alguna Lucy igual le sostuvo la mirada, quizás no solo habría un ganador…

-Que el juego comience.- susurro Mirajane observando a los dos chicos que no apartaban sus miradas. __

* * *

 _ **Muchos misterios se han puesto ahora, ¿Quienes son los chicos que aparecen en el dije de Lucy? ¿Erza que deseo quiere con tanta desesperación? Ý que intenciones tiene realmente Mirajane con Lucy y al parecer con otro estudiante?**_

 _ **Misterio así que no se pierdan el episodio que sigue ^^**_

 ** _Siguiente capítulo:_**

 ** _Prueba Uno... Encuentra la salida..._**

 ** _Mina tenga un lindo día, tarde o noche, no olviden comer frutas y verduras y nos vemos en la próxima :3 (owo)/_**


End file.
